Paging Doctor Rogers
by Stony22
Summary: In order to be forgiven, Tony must submit to Steve's "medical expertise."


"Tony, you know everything is going to be fine. Of course Steve has every right to be angry with you though, I can't imagine how unpleasant the experience was for him," Bruce said with a sigh as he brought Tony a glass of water from the kitchen.

The genius was a complete wreck; he'd been sleeping at Bruce's small Manhattan apartment for the past three weeks, and almost every day of that was spent completely wasted. Tony didn't want to think about the horrible rift he'd caused in he and Steve's relationship, and he felt less and less hopeful that they'd get back together. He was so disgusted with himself that he'd broken two of Bruce's mirrors after he saw his reflection in them, prompting Bruce to cover the remaining four in his house with black garbage bags.

"No shit he can be mad at me! All I wanted to do was make him feel better about being a delicate little flower and he spins it into this. It was an accident for fuck's sake, and now he won't even let me see him! Bruce I think it's over!" Tony wailed as he slapped the glass of water out of the scientist's left and proceeded to chug the remainder of the fifth of Absolut resting in his right hand before tossing it against the wall, shattering the glass.

Bruce took several long, deep breaths, keeping himself relaxed and calm as he grabbed the genius by the arm and led him to the guest bedroom. He helped Tony lay down on his side, brought a medium-size, black trash can next to the bed for him to puke into and then quietly left the room. As he heard Tony retch violently into the garbage, Bruce picked up his cellphone and dialed Steve's cellphone number. Even though Tony was his best friend, he was growing tired of taking care of him and trying, unsuccessfully, to keep him sober.

"Hello, this is Steve Rogers," Steve answered calmly, waiting patiently for Bruce to respond.

"Hey, Steve. This is Bruce. How are you feeling today?" Bruce asked casually, hoping to himself that the blonde had returned to his normal state of affairs so he could take Tony back.

"Still small, but I should be back to normal in another week or two. I've been meaning to ask you, have you seen Tony? I felt good enough today to finally talk to him, but when I looked around for him in the tower I couldn't find him. I tried to call his cellphone, but he didn't answer," the blonde asked, his voice laced with worry and fear.

"Steve, he's been staying with me the past three weeks. I know you two are fighting, but… Wait. You didn't know Tony was gone?" the scientist asked, completely taken aback by Steve's ignorance.

"He's been gone for three whole weeks?! Jarvis, why didn't you tell me!" Bruce heard Steve yell shrilly over the phone, causing him to almost drop the phone in surprise.

After what seemed like an eternity of bickering between the A.I. and the skinny soldier, Steve got back on the phone.

"Sorry about that, Bruce. You see, a while ago Tony and I were using Jarvis to spy on each other and now he won't really tell us anything… Anyway, is Tony okay?" Steve asked breathily, and Bruce could tell that his friend was already exhausted from the menial activity.

"Well he's passed out right now from drinking too much, but he should be okay in the morning. Do you want me to keep him here until tomorrow, or do want to come and get him?" Bruce questioned as he walked back into the bedroom to look at his friend, who was snoring loudly as a few drops of vomit dripped out of his mouth and into the trashcan.

"I'll have Happy come and pick him up. You shouldn't have to deal with our mess, Bruce," Steve answered apologetically, and he could hear the blonde sniffling; he either was trying not to cry or he had a cold.

"Thanks, Steve. He's really sorry about whatever happened between you two," the scientist responded, and right before the other line went silent he heard the blonde burst into hysterics.

The next day, Tony woke up on their living room couch with arguably the worst hangover in his entire life. He slowly sat up and rubbed his temples in a gentle, circular motion, hoping it would relieve some of the pressure. As he regained consciousness, he looked over towards the door and saw his super-soldier leaning against the doorframe, fast asleep.

"Steve?" Tony whispered as he carefully got up from the couch and hobbled over to his tall, muscular lover and tapped his shoulder.

"Huh? What? Oh… Hey Tony," Steve snapped awake and looked around until his eyes settled on the train wreck of a man standing in front of him.

"Well, now that I'm back home, you're back to normal and you let me back into the house we can just pretend this whole thing never happened," the genius muttered as he tried to sneak past Steve, but he was grabbed by the back of his shirt, preventing him from moving any farther.

Steve looked up and down at himself and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that he returned to his tall, buff state once more. Now that he was back to his strong, intimidating self, he could finally exact his revenge on Tony for violating him.

"We're not pretending this didn't happen, Tony. Not for a second. This isn't something we can just shrug off, and just because I'm back to Captain America status doesn't mean we can just sweep this under the rug," the blonde stated sternly as he let go of Tony, stepped in front of him and took both of his hands in his.

"Can you just beat the fuck out of me already? Honestly you ignoring me for three weeks should be punishment enough… It was awful not being around you, Steve!" the brunette whined as he looked away from his fiancé, and feelings of shame and embarrassment for his actions began to creep over him again.

"You didn't have to leave the tower, Tony. I just told you to leave me alone and let me have time to myself! And beating each other up isn't going to solve anything… Though I do have a way for you to make it up to me," the super-soldier growled into Tony's ear as he took his hands away from Tony's and grabbed the smaller man's ass.

"Mmm… What would that be, Cap?" the genius purred in excitement as he grabbed Steve's ass in return and pulled him flush against his body.

"We're going to do a little role play, Tony. I've always had a particular scenario in mind that I've been dying to try, and I've been setting it up for the past two weeks…So, do you want my forgiveness?" the blonde asked as he ran his fingers through Tony's hair before pulling him in for an intimate kiss.

"More than anything," Tony moaned as Steve continued to kiss him, kneading the round, firm muscles of his ass in rhythm with his kisses.

"Well, I've got a way for you to earn it… Do you like the sound of that?" Steve asked gently as he moved from the genius' mouth down to his neck, where he flicked his warm tongue against the sensitive flesh.

"I'll do anything you want me to… Just stop being mad at me," the brunette whimpered underneath Steve's touch, and much to the super-soldier's delight he could feel Tony hardening against him.

"Well, there's an outfit for you lying out on our bed, and I just need to finish setting up the guest bedroom on the next floor for us to use, okay? Come up when you're ready," the super-soldier whispered into Tony's ear before walking to the elevator, sending a shiver down Tony's spine.

_Hmm… I wonder what my punishment's going to be? Hopefully he ties me up and smacks me around a bit. Or maybe he'll make me gag on his cock until I can hardly breathe… Or this could be the time where we finally try knife play! No… I really don't think Steve would want to slice and dice my skin up like a Christmas ham. At least not yet, _Tony thought to himself as he walked into their bedroom, turned on the lights and walked over to the bed.

When he saw the clothes laying out in wait for him, he couldn't help but chuckle a little. He thought Steve would be a little more creative with his punishment, but he decided to run with it anyway. There was a crimson red bra with black lace trim, a red, lacey thong, a black shirt with the word "princess" written in red rhinestones on the front, a short, blue jean skirt, black stockings, and a pair of black stilettos. There was even a chocolate brown bob-cut wig sitting neatly beside the clothing on a wig stand.

_Steve, prepared to be blown away by the magnificent Toni Stark! _Tony thought to himself with a grin as he quickly shucked away his masculine clothes.

Ten minutes later, he knocked on their guest bedroom door, and a neatly dressed Steve was waiting for him. He looked dashing in his royal blue scrubs, his white lab coat with a "Doctor Steven Rogers" nametag on it and a metal stethoscope that was hung around his neck. He was carrying a clipboard with a checklist clipped on it, and he had a pen behind his ear. Tony licked his lips in anticipation of what was to come; he always wanted to play doctor, but he always thought of the roles being switched the other way around.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Steven Rogers. Are you my first patient, Miss Toni Stark?" Steve looked Tony up and down hungrily, appreciating the fact that the brunette pulled his thong up enough where it was peeking up from his tight skirt.

"Yes I am!" Tony giggled youthfully as he strutted into the room, making sure to let his ass jiggle just enough to garner the "doctor's" attention.

"Now take a seat on the bed, Miss Stark. I'm going to do a full examination on you today. Now I will warn you, parts of this exam may be a bit uncomfortable. I need you to sign this consent form before we get started with the examination," the blonde stated professionally as he handed Tony the clipboard and a pen.

Tony quickly read through the information on the sheet and realized that he, without a doubt, would definitely be getting the punishment he deserved tonight. While no specifics were mentioned on the sheet, he knew that by the end of the night, he probably wouldn't be walking for a few days.

He signed the sheet, handed it back to Steve and sat back down on the twin sized bed, which was covered with a large sheet of parchment paper. The bed sheets were pure white, neatly pressed, and smelled sterile. To his left was an array of medical supplies on a metal tray, and before he could look at them closely Steve moved in front of them, blocking his view.

"Now that you're all settled in, I have a few questions for you before I start the examination. How many people have you slept with in the past year? Be honest with me, because young women who lie get punished," Steve said coldly as he brushed his fingers along Tony's arm, causing him to shiver.

"I'm a virgin, Doctor Rogers. I've never slept with anyone in my entire life. I'm waiting for marriage," the brunette answered innocently, easily sinking himself into the role Steve wanted him to play.

"Hmm… That's not what I've heard around town, Miss Stark. I've heard you've been a naughty, filthy young adult. You're not a virgin; I've heard from several of my clients that you enjoy anal sex. Is that true?" the blonde questioned as he grabbed Tony's arm, flipped him onto his stomach and proceeded to rip off his skirt.

"No, I've never had anal sex, Doctor Rogers! I'm nothing but a good boy… I mean girl!" Tony slipped, and his face turned a bright shade of pink in embarrassment; the excitement of getting what he deserved was causing the blood to rush from his head down to his cock.

"I know you're not a girl, Miss Stark. People around town told me that too. You just like to dress like a girl to make all the boys crazy, don't you? Is that why you came to my office, Toni? Because you're making me crazy right now…" Steve growled as he promptly shoved his finger in the genius' asshole, causing him to yelp in surprise.

"Doctor Rogers, I'm sorry I lied to you! What are you going to do to me?" the brunette asked in a shaky voice, turning his head to look at Steve with his signature puppy-dog eyes.

"Well… You know how when you said bad words as a kid your mom would threaten to wash your mouth out with soap? Well since you've done bad things with your asshole I think I'm going to have to wash it out with a soap and ice cold water solution… Maybe you'll learn your lesson then," the blonde replied with a twisted grin as he stepped into the guest bedroom bathroom.

_Fuck… Remember, Tony, you signed a contract. You signed a contract. Once this is over with Steve's gonna forgive you, _Tony chanted to himself as he waited for Steve to return, and he prayed that this wouldn't be as brutal as he imagined.

Several minutes later, Steve stepped out of bathroom, tossed a bedpan on the floor and placed several towels underneath the smaller man's body. He hummed happily to himself as he went back into the bathroom and returned with full, black enema bag with a long, white hose connected to it.

Tony watched in a mixture of horror and curiosity as Steve placed the bag on a hook fastened to the wall and released the clamp, letting some of the cold, soapy liquid flow out of the bag before clamping it shut again.

"Now, Miss Stark. I want you to take off of your panties then get on your hands and knees. Put your ass up in the air and press your chest down on the examination bed. Make sure your head is at the edge of the examination bed for me," Steve directed as he pulled a bottle of lube out of his lab coat pocket, opened it and smeared it on the enema nozzle.

The genius did as he was told, and soon he felt Steve's large, rough hand slap his ass. He rubbed the skin in a soft circle before smacking the reddening skin several more times, making Tony wince with each slap. Tony could feel himself growing hard as Steve marked his skin, and he unconsciously pushed his ass farther into the air in invitation.

"Looks like you're ready… Now, this is going to be cold and very unpleasant, just like you deserve. You're going to need to hold the solution in your ass until you make me come," the blonde whispered in Tony's ear as he eased the nozzle into the smaller man's ass, causing him to shift a little in a discomfort.

"No matter how uncomfortable this gets, you are not allowed to move. If you release your bowels before you're done sucking me off, I'm going to give you another enema, and I promise that this will seem like heaven in comparison to the second one," Steve threatened as he unclamped the tube and squeezed the bag, causing a river of freezing, soapy water to gush into Tony's asshole.

"Holy fucking shit! God Doctor Rogers it feels like my colon's trapped in an ice storm!" Tony cried out as the fluid chilled him from the inside out, and he didn't enjoy the full, watery feeling raging around his innards.

Tony clenched around the nozzle, trying desperately to keep the soapy water inside. He didn't want to disappoint Steve, especially not after what he'd done to him three weeks ago, so he kept completely still. He desperately wanted to rush to the toilet and relieve himself, but if he did he knew he'd be going against the contract he'd signed, and Tony really didn't want to go back on his consent. After several minutes of keeping himself clenched down around the tip, Steve pulled it out and promptly replaced it with a butt plug, keeping all of the fluid inside of the genius' asshole.

"Good, good. You're doing so well for me, Miss Stark. Now what I'm going to need you to do is open your mouth and suck my dick," Steve said sweetly as he removed his lab coat, pulled down his pants and forced his cock into Tony's mouth.

As Steve fucked in and out of his mouth, Tony scrunched his eyes closed and clenched his sphincter muscles tightly around the medium-sized butt plug. He could feel his belly swell and the muscles deep inside of his body were beginning to cramp, and all he wanted to do was beg for Steve to let him use the bathroom. The pressure at his entrance from the large quantity of water was almost unbearable, and he whimpered in desperation each time Steve's cock touched the back of his throat.

"Mmm… I'm almost there, Miss Stark. Your mouth feels amazing," the blonde moaned as he grabbed the back of Tony's head with both of his large hands and forced his cock completely down the genius' throat, sending his warm, salty cum shooting down the smaller man's throat.

After a few seconds, Steve released his grip on the brunette's head and pulled his now soft cock out of Tony's mouth with a sickening "pop," and helped Tony off of the bed. He led him over to the bedpan he'd tossed on the floor and directed his fiance to squat over top of it.

"Now you can let it all out, sweetheart, and when you're finished I can finish up your examination…" Steve said with a smirk as he swiftly pulled the plug out of Tony's ass, causing the soap mixture to gush of out Tony's hole and into the bedpan.

"We-we're not done, Doctor Rogers? Oooh…" Tony groaned in disappointment as the enema solution continued to flow from his body, and his legs began to shake from the added stress of the black stilettos.

"No, we're not finished. Now I'll be back in an hour, Miss Stark. I have to prepare for the final part of your exam," Steve stated professionally as he put his lab coat back on and walked out of the room.

_Hopefully whatever he has planned next is at least a little more enjoyable than this… Shitting my guts out? Not really my thing, _Tony huffed to himself, waiting impatiently for his "doctor's" return.

An hour later, right on the dot, Steve waltzed back into the room. He was pleased to see Tony back into position on the bed with his ass in the air, and Steve slapped on a pair of elbow length, skintight latex gloves in anticipation for the next punishment.

"What are you wearing those gloves for, Doctor Rogers?" Tony asked hesitantly as he watched Steve pick up a speculum from the tray and cover it in lube.

"Well, Miss Stark, now that your insides are squeaky clean I'm going to need to get a closer look. I need to stretch you out a bit before I can do that though," Steve answered matter of factly as he made a show of bringing the speculum up to the genius' tight, wet hole.

Steve slowly pressed the cold, wet metal inside of Tony, causing him to jump a little in pain and surprise. He heard the blonde slowly unscrew something, and with that noise came an oddly pleasant feeling of being spread wide open.

"You look beautiful on the inside, you know that? I like seeing you spread open for me, but I don't think your hole's wide enough yet… It doesn't show me how much you're capable of. You think your ass can gape more for me, Miss Stark?" the super-soldier panted lustily, and Tony could feel the excitement dripping from each of Steve's words.

"I don't know, Doctor Rogers…" Tony teased as he wiggled his ass, giving Steve the go-ahead to complete the final portion of the examination.

"I guess we're just going to have to find out. Now, have you ever engaged in fisting before?" Steve asked in a doctorial fashion, and the genius' breath caught in his throat in complete and utter surprise.

"N-no?" the brunette answered, finding himself aroused yet frightened at the thought of having Steve's fist shoved deep inside of his body.

"Well, in order to finish up your exam and give you a clean bill of health I'm going to have to fist you. Just relax, and while you may feel some pain at first I promise it will be enjoyable by the end of it," Steve said in assurance as he carefully removed the speculum, put it on the table and lubed up the fingers on his left hand.

Now that Tony was opened up a bit from the speculum, it was easy for Steve to slip his index and middle finger into the genius's asshole. He gently shoved his fingers in and out of the ring of muscle, splaying his fingers apart as he did so to loosen him up even more. After a few minutes of working his ass open with two fingers, Steve added his ring finger inside and then his pinkie finger, using a little more force than necessary

"Ooh… Doctor Rogers, I want more…" Tony moaned loudly as he pushed himself back onto Steve's fingers, forcing them further into his asshole.

Tony didn't need to ask Steve twice; the blonde tucked his thumb underneath his fingers, making his hand appear beak-like. He pressed his fingers closer together, making it easier for all to be inserted into the genius' lube slick asshole. As he pushed his hand in further, Steve met resistance when he attempted to push his knuckles inside of Tony's body.

"I guess somebody isn't as much of a slut as I thought… Doctor Rogers is going to need some more lube," Steve leaned up and whispered into Tony's ear as he grabbed the bottle of lube and poured the rest of its contents down the genius's ass crack and onto his gloved hand.

As Steve slowly pushed his knuckles past Tony's opening, the smaller man let out a long, drawn out cry of pleasure and pain. He could feel his fiancé stretching him out with his flattened fingers, and he loved how full Steve's left hand made him feel. While there was some discomfort, Tony felt a shockwave of pleasure pulse through his body when Steve pushed past his prostate.

Steve didn't stop there; he slowly pushes his hand up further and further into Tony's hole until he was up to his elbow. When the super-soldier reached this limit, the walls of the genius' inner muscles clenched around his hand, causing it to ball up into a fist.

"Fuck, Doctor Rogers! I can feel you spreading me out… Holy shit!" Tony cried out in pleasure as he tightened and loosened his internal muscles around Steve's large, gloved fist, and he felt as if he would explode from the pressure building up deep inside of him.

"Come for me! It's the doctor's orders!" Steve demanded as he slowly pulled his arm halfway out, then back in again.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Tony screamed at the top of his lungs as his orgasm tore through him, covering the parchment paper on the bed with ropes of hot, white semen.

The brunette shook around Steve's fist and arm, and he thought he was going to collapse into a heap if his fiancé wasn't wearing him like a puppet. As he slowly regained his composure, he nodded to Steve that it was okay for him to pull out. Even though it wasn't too painful when the blonde was inserting his fist, it caused him considerable pain when Steve removed his hand.

"Fuck, be careful!" the genius hissed as Steve slowly removed his hand, and he was left with a sore, empty feeling that seemed to span the entire length of his body.

Without giving Tony any time to react, Steve got up on the bed, pulled down his pants and shoved his cock into the genius' sloppy, gaping mess of an asshole.

"You still feel tight even after you've had a fist inside of you, Miss Stark. I'm impressed!" Steve complimented as he slammed himself in and out of Tony and pushed his head down into the pillows.

Tony tried to move, but the blonde grabbed his hands and pinned them behind his back, keeping the genius completely still as he used him like a fuck toy. Steve loved seeing Tony squirm underneath him as he took complete ownership of him, and as he felt the tingling sensation of his impending orgasm build inside of him he felt that he was completely even with his guilty partner. He pulled out of Tony and jerked himself off until he came, shooting his load inside of the genius' wide, inviting hole. The sight was absolutely perfect; Tony's hole was red and gaped open so far that Steve could still see deep inside of his lover without the use of a speculum. He was completely and utterly satisfied with the work he'd done, and he knew that Tony wouldn't forget this lesson.

After he shook the last few droplets of jizz from his cock, Steve collapsed on top of Tony, causing them both to crash down to the bed. The super-soldier rolled off of his lover and onto his stomach before bringing Tony close to his chest.

"Did you learn your lesson?" Steve asked as he kissed Tony on the forehead.

"Yes. Don't ever dress Steve up like a girl without his consent or he'll make you feel like a turkey getting prepared for Thanksgiving... We even?" the genius asked as he looked up at the blonde, who cracked a smile in response.

"We're even," the super-soldier responded with a warm smile as he hugged Tony closer to his body.

"Steve… My ass hurts," Tony groaned as he nuzzled his face into the blonde's strong, firm pecs.

"That just means my exam was thorough," Steve answered bluntly, and he breathed a sigh of relief that everything appeared to be back in working order between them once again.


End file.
